El viaje escolar
by Capitan-Genial
Summary: Todo el grupo es invitado por los padres de Arnold, a un campamento muy especial, donde Helga tendra la oportunidad de expresar los sentimientos que tiene hacia Arnold.


Disclaimer: personajes de Hey Arnold, propiedad de Craig Barttlet , y todos los demás ya saben, bla , bla, bla, y bla.

Todo el grupo es invitado por los padres de Arnold, a un campamento muy especial, donde Helga tendra la oportunidad de expresar los sentimientos que tiene hacia Arnold.

* * *

EL VIAJE ESCOLAR

Helga por fin tendra la tan anhelada oportunidad para declararle su amor a Arnold

Arnold se encontraba sumamente emocionado por el esperado viaje escolar y su emocion aumentaba al saber que finalmente se reuniria con sus padres a los que hace tanto tiempo no veia.

Tan distraido estaba que no se percataba de los comentarios que su amigo Gerald le hacia.

- ¿No es increible Arnie? Finalmente veras a tus padres, fue genial que ellos nos invitaran a todos... Hasta a la molesta de Helga... ¿Arnold me escuchas?

Pregunto Gerald al notar que su amigo no le contestaba.

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Que decias Gerald?

- Nada, olvidalo, debe ser la emocion lo que te tiene tan distraido.- Replico Gerald un poco molesto.

- Asi es, no he visto a papa ni a mama en mucho tiempo y ya quisiera estar con ellos.

Finalizo Arnold.

Al llegar a la escuela, el director y el pasaron lista a todos los que asistirian al viaje escolar, el cual se haria en un campamento establecido por los padres de Arnold.

- Sera un alivio descansar de estos chicos unas semanas.- Dijo el .

- Es cierto.- Concluyo el director.

En tanto Helga y Phoebe hacian planes para el viaje.

- Entonces Helga, ¿le diras a Arnold lo que sientes por el?

Pregunto Poebe

- Si, creo que este sera el momento adecuado. Respondio emocionada Helga.

- Tambien yo creo eso- Dijo Phoebe y ambas subieron al vehiculo que los llevaria al campamento ELVI FORTUSIX

****************

Dias despues, la nave espacial USS NICK-1 se detenia en la orbita del planeta ELVI FORTUSIX y poco a poco los pasajeros estuvieron preparados para bajar al complejo colonial fundado por los padres de Arnold.

Arnold no cabia de gusto pues en muy poco tiempo se reuniria con sus padres y la familia estaria completa nuevamente.

Helga por su parte buscaba las palabras adecuadas para declararle su amor a Arnold cuando el momento fuera propicio.

Poco despues, la nave de descenso se acercaba al complejo y Arnold miro entusiasmado los monitores.

- Es extraño,no tenemos confirmacion del complejo.- Dijo el piloto de la nave de descenso.

- Debe tratarse de un comunicador averiado- Replico el copiloto.

Minutos despues, la nave descendio en la PUERTA SUR del complejo, donde los padres de Arnold estarian esperandolos, pero no habia absolutamente nadie.

- Que raro. Papa me mando un mensaje en el que me decia que nos veriamos aqui. - Comento Arnold un tanto preocupado.

- No te angusties Arnold, seguro nos adelantamos o se le hizo un poco tarde.- Dijo Gerald.

- Sera mejor que entremos al complejo, comenzara a llover y no queremos resfriados aqui.- Ordeno el piloto de la nave, quien era responsable del grupo de escolares.

- Ya veo de donde sacaste lo tonto, cabeza de balon.- Comento Helga en tono burlon.

Al entrar al complejo, notaron que se encontraba completamente desierto.

- ¿Donde estan todos?- Exclamo Phoebe.

- Probablemente en el comedor.- Respondio Harold.

- Podemos rastrearlos con la computadora principal, ya que cada colono tiene un localizador implantado. - Dijo el piloto.

- Es cierto, solo debemos llegar a la sala principal de mando.- Agrego el copiloto.

Acto seguido, todo el grupo entro al complejo y notaron algunos daños en corredores y equipo electrico.

- Parece que hubo una pelea aqui.- Mencionó Harold.

Nadie respondio y en silencio, continuaron avanzando hacia la sala principal.

*************

Cuando llegaron, al piloto le extraño que las computadoras estuviesen desactivadas y rapidamente el, su copiloto y Phoebe las activaron, sin embargo, el trabajo tomaria algo de tiempo, pues algunas terminales estaban averiadas.

- ¿Tardaran mucho? Ya quiero que este campamento empiece, esto es mas aburrido que observar la cara de tonto de Arnold.- Comento Helga en tono burlon.

Mientras, Arnold y Gerald revisaban el lugar, cuando el ultimo encontro una placa metalica conmemorativa que decia:

"CAMPAMENTO WEYLAND-YUTANI EN HONOR A STELLA Y MILES"

- ¿Tus apellidos son Weyland Yutani, cabeza de barquillo?

- ¿No lo recuerdas Helga? Somos compañeros desde hace mucho y apenas lo notas. - Respondio Arnold.

- Asi es, mi mejor amigo es Arnold Weyland Yutani… - Dijo Gerald con entusiasmo mientras abrazaba por el hombro a Arnold.

- ¡Los encontramos! ¡Estan en el subnivel 3! - Grito el piloto.

- ¿Quieren que vayamos hasta alla despues de lo mal educados que fueron al no recibirnos? - Refunfuño Helga.

- ¡Iremos todos, algo no esta bien!- Ordeno Arnold un poco preocupado.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes porque gritar, a veces eres un poco gruñon...- Dijo en voz baja Helga.

************

Poco despues, el grupo descendia por elevador hacia el subnivel 1, de ahi tendrian que bajar caminando hacia donde estaban los padres de Arnold.

- Esto es raro, no hemos visto a nadie, ni oido nada, esta muy tranquilo esto.- Dijo el piloto.

Al llegar al subnivel 3, notaron que estaba muy oscuro, solo unas cuantas luces de emergencia iluminaban el lugar, dandole una apariencia siniestra.

- ¡Vamos, caminen, no se queden parados!- Ordeno el piloto.

El grupo avanzo lentamente, mirando con temor el lugar, el silencio se hacia mas impresionante, cuando de pronto, Arnold grito.

- ¡¡Papa!! ¡¿Que ocurrio?!

El grupo quedo paralizado al ver al padre de Arnold, Miles Weyland, pegado en la pared, a un metro del piso, rodeado de una sustancia resinosa.

- ¡Papa, papa, respondeme, soy yo Arnold! - Gritaba el chico.

- ¡Tranquilizate chico, tu padre ya no te escucha! - Dijo el copiloto.

Helga, Gerald, Harold y los demas veian con tristeza la escena.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Arnold se acerco al rostro de su padre y le acaricio su cabello, de repente, retrocedio asustado.

- ¿Que pasa Arnold? - Pregunto Gerald.

- ¡S-Se movio...mi padre esta vivo! - Respondio.

Miles abrio los ojos y con esfuerzo levanto la cabeza para mirar a su hijo.

- A-Ar... nold... ti.. enes que ir... te de aqui, los en... fue... ron ellos...

- ¡¿Que dices?! ¡No te entiendo papa! ¿Donde esta mama?

- E-Esta muer..ta... los en.. tes, va... yan... sseee...

- ¡¿Mama esta muerta?! ¿Como paso? ¿Quien hizo esto? ¡Muchachos, debemos ayudara mi papa! ¡Gerald, Harold, ayudenme a bajar a mi padre!

Entonces, un grito desgarrador lleno el lugar y paralizo a Arnold y a sus amigos.

Lo que siguio a continuacion fue completamente aterrador: del pecho del padre de Arnold, Miles Weyland, quien fuese un valiente y audaz explorador, salio una horrible criatura que daba unos chillidos muy agudos.

Arnold y sus amigos no podian creer lo que estaban viendo y apenas se recuperaban de la impresion cuando la pesadilla comenzo.

El estomago de Harold fue atravesado por algun tipo de cola similar a un cuchillo.

El pobre chico aun vivia cuando fue arrastrado por la criatura a las entrañas del complejo.

Phoebe corrio hacia las escaleras, pero fue rodeada por dos criaturas enormes y aterradoras. No tuvo tiempo de gritar.

En tanto, Helga tomo del brazo a Arnold y echaron a correr, detras del piloto y copiloto, seguidos de Gerald y como pudieron, llegaron al ascensor.

Los gritos de los demas compañeros de Arnold se oian por todo el lugar, verdaderamente aquello era una carniceria.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudar a los demas!

Grito Arnold.

- ¡No hay tiempo, chico. Debemos llegar a la nave y salir de aqui! - Respondio el piloto.

- ¡Pero no es correcto hacer eso! ¡Son mis amigos! ¡Helga, Gerald, ¿dejaran solos a nuestros amigos?!

Gerald estaba paralizado y no atinaba que decir, mientras Helga solo veia fijamente a Arnold.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! - Grito el piloto.

Entonces, Helga tomo una decision:

- ¡Vayanse ustedes! ¡Me quedare con el tonto y ayudare, si hay suerte, los alcanzaremos en la plataforma de despegue!

El piloto, el copiloto y Gerald, cerraron las puertas del ascensor y se alejaron mientras Arnold y Helga corrian a ayudar a sus amigos.

-Hiciste lo correcto, Helga. Gracias. - Dijo Arnold

- De nada, cabezon.- Respondio secamente Helga.

Cuando llegaron, la escena era dantesca: rios de sangre y restos de cuerpos de los compañeros de Arnold llenaban el lugar.

Arnold comprendio que todo estaba perdido e inconscientemente abrazo a Helga, mientras los entes los rodeaban lentamente.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque siempre debo hacer lo correcto? - Dijo Arnold en tono desesperado.

- ¡Porque eres el tonto mas tonto que conozco, pero tambien al que mas amo! - Grito Helga.

- ¿E-Es cierto, Helga? ¿Me amas?

- ¡¿Y porque crees que te segui?! ¡Voy a morir contigo, diciendote que te amo!

Para ese momento, los entes ya se encontraban a menos de un metro de los chicos y Arnold vio a los ojos de Helga.

- Yo tambien tengo que confesarte que te amo, Helga..

- Oh, Arnold, yo...

Ya no pudieron decir nada mas, pues fueron brutalmente silenciados por los entes.

Mientras, en la plataforma de despegue, la nave era alcanzada por los sanguinarios seres que amenazaban con subir al vehiculo.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Todo el complejo esta infectado de estas cosas, no tenemos esperanza...! - Dijo el piloto antes de ser atrapado por uno de esos espantosos seres.

El copiloto saco de sus ropas un revolver pero no fue para atacar a los entes, sino que apunto a su sien derecha y se dio un tiro, dejando completamente solo a Gerald, quien contemplo el frio abrazo de la muerte, mientras decenas de entes subian al vehiculo.

********

Dias despues, todo el mundo se sacudio con la terrible noticia del ataque en el campamento y los familiares de los chicos exgieron una investigacion a fondo de los hechos.

El abuelo por su parte, no soporto la noticia de la muerte de su nieto, asi que se dirigio al cuarto de Arnold y contemplando sus fotografias se suicido, colgandose del techo.

Como resultado, la abuela perdio definitivamente la razon y tiempo despues encontraron su cuerpo sin vida a orillas de un camino solitario.

FIN

PROXIMAMENTE:

ARNOLD VERSUS PREDATOR,

¡¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS SEÑORES!!!


End file.
